It's Not Good To Lie
by xoxi.love.you
Summary: he quickly pressed his lips to mine then brought his mouth to my ear and whispered “Now that’s what a real pervert would do." AMUTO! oneshot amu/ikuto R&R my first story!


**Okay! So this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is fine but no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this okay? If I did, this would be happening in the show.**

I was standing on my balcony, staring up at the stars, thinking about **him**. Ever since that first time at the construction site, **he **is all I can think about. Constantly he's on my mind, invading my thoughts. I can remember every single little detail about him, from the way his blue hair falls just right, to the exact way he smirks every time he teases me. I'll never let him know, but secretly I revel in those little smirks, and the way they make my heart flutter. I mean, I've tried denying my feelings before, but that plan failed. Every time I see him, my whole body is just weak from how much I love him. Yes, I love him. My one and only **true** love, the love of my life. It doesn't matter if I'm only 12 and he's 17. Nothing matter's but us. It's just that it hurts so much each time I see him, because I know I cant hold him or grab him, or kiss him the way I long to. Sometimes I just want to shout to the world "I LOVE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

"Thinking about me perhaps?" A voice purred behind me, grabbing my waist. I yelped, even though I knew who it was.

"IKUTO! Get your hands off of me!" I yelled at him, putting on my cool & spicy act, even though I know it wouldn't fool him.

"But _Amu_, you're just so much fun to tease." He smirked, and I just about melted.

"So _Ikuto_" using the same tone of voice he had "Why are you here?" He reached behind him and grabbed his violin case. That again. The stupid little instrument that puts him in so much pain that's its almost unbearable to me. I sighed.

"Why don't you just get RID of that thing? Or at least put it somewhere were it won't HURT you." I exclaimed

"Why Amu, are you _worried_ about me?" He asked while walking into my room.

"W-What??!?!?! W-Why would I be worried about you?" I stammer out stupidly. Wow, could I be any **more** obvious?

"Well, whatever the reason, this is the only place were Easter spies don't think about. And since they almost caught us, we decided to come back here." Well this was a surprise. It's the first time I don't find him asleep in my bed.

"You know, my house isn't a hotel." But my words were lost because he was already sleeping when I looked at him. On my bed. Again. On the insides, I screamed with joy, but on the outside, I screamed in annoyance. Is he TRYING to make this harder for me?

"What going on?" I heard Ran ask sleepily from her egg. Her sleepiness turned into annoyance when she saw Yoru in their basket again. I let them quarrel, and turned my focus back to Ikuto. Oh my god, he looks so perfect when he sleeps. Sometimes I wish he could always be like that, peaceful. It would be easier to tell him. Although I still probably wouldn't. I mean, if he didn't have the same feelings for me, I wouldn't get to experience all that I already do. Sleeping next to him almost every night, spending all of our time together. I would die. Even though he did already said he loved me, but I was pretty sure he was being sarcastic. Not that it mattered to me. As soon as I heard him say it I almost screamed. My heart started thumping so loudly, I'm surprised he couldn't hear it. Even though I just brushed it off. Sometimes I hate the outside me. I lose to many chances.

Lost in my thoughts, I laid down on the bed next to him, and he chose that moment to turn in his sleep, and ended up cuddling with me. I wanted to squeal, it was one of those perfect moments. I turned my face toward him and almost silently murmured, "_I love you"_ before drifting asleep. The last thing I dreamed was "_I love you too"_

I woke up the next morning feeling great. Even though it was only a dream, I didn't care. I love any dreams where Ikuto says I love you. When I opened my eyes, Ikuto was still cuddling with me, and now had his arm over my body. It just felt, right. Like this was the way we were always supposed to be. Since it was a school day, I had to pry myself out of Ikutos embrace, much to my disappointment. Ran started one of her cheers, but I shushed her as to not wake up Ikuto. I got ready quickly, since I was already really late. I ran off to school, my mind swarming with thoughts of my true love.

When I finally got to the garden, everyone was already there waiting for me. Tadase smiled at me. Before, I would've been totally blown away, but not the only person to ever affect my heart is Ikuto. Nagihiko gave me a look. (**A/N: Alright, so this is the only thing different in this story from the series. Amu knows that Nagi is Nadeshko**) He could always tell when something was wrong with me, but that probably comes with the experience of being a girl. I tried to just avoid everyone's gaze for being late.

The guardians meeting went by really quickly, not that I was paying any attention at all. School dragged on, but the next thing I knew I was walking home with Nagi.

"I don't know what to DO!!!" I wailed. Nagi's the ONLY one to know about Ikuto, and he try's to help me the best that he can.

"Sorry Amu, this is something you have to figure out on your own." He shrugged, and ran off towards his house. I sighed in frustration all the way home. I slammed the door to my room, forgetting about my special guest.

"Have a fun time staring at me last night?" Ikuto said in a monotone from my bed.

"I was not staring at you! I am not a pervert, unlike **you**." He just smirked, and got up from the bed.

"You know, I'm really not that big of a pervert. A real pervert would hold you close like this" hugging me from behind "And whisper in your ear that he cant stand to be away from you, and that he longs to be with you every second." He whispered, sending shivers down my body. Then he bit my ear.

"But, I'm not a real pervert." He sighed and flopped back down onto my bed. I was nailed to the ground, my body as still as a board. I knew my mouth was hanging open but I didn't have enough control to close it. Yoru was just snickering, and I wanted to shut him up. I finally regained control of my body, and tried to speak but all that came out was "um ahhh I uhhhhhhh" I could feels his smirk even before I turned around.

"I'm taking a shower." I somehow got out. I started walking towards the door when my foot slipped and I started to fall. Next thing I know, I was in Ikutos arms, staring into his sapphire blue eyes. He's like my knight in shining armor, always there to catch me when I fall. We were so close; I could feel his breath on my face. The next thing I know, he quickly pressed his lips to mine then brought his mouth to my ear and whispered "Now that's what a real pervert would do." If he hadn't been holding me up, I would've fainted right there.

"I, uhh, gotta, um, go, um, now." I didn't care if my parents would kill me; I just needed to get out of my room. I walked out to my balcony, and even though it was raining outside I didn't care. I character changed with Ran, jumped off the balcony and ran to the park where I first heard Ikuto play his violin. I leaned up against the first tree I saw, which happened to be the tree that Ikuto and I talked at the last time it was raining. I ducked under the branches out of the rain and caught my breath. I needed to get it out of my system.

"I LOVE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!!" I screamed out into the pouring rain.

"Oh, you do, do you?" I heard a voice behind me and jumped. I knew that voice.

"I-Ikuto. W-What are y-you doing here?" I stammered out. He had to have heard me.

"Oh just listening to some girl shout out that she loved me."

"N-No! I-I meant, uh, ANOTHER Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Worst lie ever. But he just moved closer to he and drew me closer to his body.

"But, _Amu_, it's not good to lie." He murmured to be. I was frozen in his arms. "You know, that one night on your bed, I wasn't lying. I, unlike you, actually tell the truth when I love someone." He smirked, then pulled me into the most heart wrenching, searing kiss.

"I love you, _Amu._"

**So what do you think? Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
